


Kyoya The Demigod

by Rowenaaa



Series: Supernatural Kyoya [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenaaa/pseuds/Rowenaaa
Summary: "Camp halfblood was nothing like Namimori, Kyoya decided. Therefore it was not worth protecting." A series of one shots, each one depicting Hibari as a different child of a god.
Series: Supernatural Kyoya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695478
Comments: 41
Kudos: 280





	1. Ares

Camp half blood was nothing like Namimori, Kyoya decided. Therefore it was not worth protecting. His resolve remained strong on that idea. The residents here were annoying and loud for no good reason. He absolutely loathed it. Plus the fact that he was stuck residing in a cabin with more than 20 people was enough to make him grind his teeth and release a killer aura.

This was enough to scare off any potential thefts that may have occurred in that cabin. Not like he spent any time in there of course not. The second he was forced to come here he immediately found a training ground and beat every single kid there to the ground.

This earned him the grudging respect from the Ares cabin and fear from just about every other cabin. He often thought about just ditching the whole thing together but then he remembered the omnivores parting words.

"Kyoya-niii!" Tsuna smiled the cutest smile he could muster. Flowers appeared all around him. "Please go to the summer camp. They said it'll help you train in more stuff! Plus you might learn all sorts of things to help you with your missions. Like how to kill more effectively, the best way to raze a family to the ground." The tiny animal went on for hours with Kyoya simply staring in amazement.

He sighed knowing he couldn't go back seeing his sky's disappointed kicked puppy look. He was going soft, Hibari grimaced at that.

They called for dinner and he stood up from in front of the archery station gracefully making his way to the table he was to sit at.

Everyone gave him a wide space. He was fine with this. If he had the choice he wouldn't be sitting here but on the roof. But beggars can't be choosers.

The stupid horse herbivore stood up commanding everyone's attention. Hibari gave him an annoyed look.

"Hello everyone! I hope your days have been nice." he gave some of the campers a sad look, "Unless you had the unfortunate experience of being at the training ground in the morning." He gave them a pitying look. "This is a reminder we do not aim to kill or knock unconscious. Please keep these rules in mind while training." he gave Hibari a look here. "Speaking of the incident we have a new camper. As some of you may have already had the pleasure of meeting him perhaps. This is Kyoya Hibari. Or Hibari Kyoya as he insists." He smiled warmly.

The hall stood silently looking above his head all with looks of shock. He glanced up boredly and noticed it was a symbol.

Silence engulfed the room before the horse herbivore broke it. "All hail Kyoya Hibari, son of Ares."

...

Hibari did not like his "siblings' ' and he made that quite clear early on. They all glared at him sizing him up. They looked disappointed with what they saw. They were underestimating him ever after seeing him take down more than a few trained demigods.

"He's so scrawny," One buff girl said, her hair flopped around in the wind. "We're going to have to fix that."

"Maybe we should put him through the orientation." A tall guy with a close cropped blond due said. Hibari's eye twitched instinctively reaching for his Tonfa.

"Oh look what he's got there! A little stick!" Green eyes met dark brown. "He thinks he could win a fight like that?"

Campers were starting to stop to watch. Some of his "siblings" were smart enough to step away. Others not so much. "He's such a loser I can't believe father would claim you of all people. Ha!" He grinned.

Hibari started to see red at that moment. He raised his Tonfa releasing the spikes and the chain ball. Then he engulfed it with his flames. "For being a nuisance," Hibari smirked, "I will bite you to death."

...

Needless to say his siblings learned why it was a bad idea to mess with him-though it seemed not all have learned.

Hibari walked into the pavilion wearing his mafia get up. A black suit with a purple undershirt. Rings adorned his fingers and his Tonfas were carefully hooked to a chain. This was an important day he knew.

He had warned Chiron before hand so he could prepare. Though you could never quite prepare for what was to come.

Hibari stood by the door and guarded getting ready.

"Good morning everyone." Chiron started. "We have some very important people coming today. Please make a good impression. They are thinking about helping fund more activities so I want all of you to be on your best behavior. May I introduce Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola 10th mafia boss and his guardians."

Everyone's breath held as they watched a white haired boy walk in. He was probably a few years younger then Hibari. They nodded at each other before he went to stand by the door.

Another young man same age as the one who came in before walked in. His hair was dark black and he nodded at the two before going to stand next to the the white haired one.

A few more teenagers walked in all making two lines. They looked around assessing the danger that could lye ahead and nodded to someone.

A small boy with hazel brown hair walked in. He wore an expensive looking Italian suit that would have mode Charon drool.

Chiron stood up and bowed. "An honor Vongola 10th." He glanced behind the small boy. "And I see you still carry around your hit man."

All eyes turned to a dark haired Italian man. He smirked at them all. He could easily be mistaken as a child of Aphrodite.

Hibari was not amused at the attention his sky garnered from the other campers. His displeasure was easily seen, and though the other guardians did not show it, they were mad to.

Takeshi held a tight grip on his sword, his smile becoming strained. Ryohei constantly had to force a smile onto his face, he stood close to Tsuna. Hayoto gave cold and stoney looks to all who came a little to close. Lambo smiled charmingly at the female population sidelining with his poisoned candy. Mukuro and Chrome both had the creepiest of smiles on their faces. Many campers edged away from them.

Reborn was curiously not around after his initial appearance. Hibari could still sense him of course.

...

His sky's visit went as well as you could expect. In front of the campers they were responsible and terrifying. But away from peering eyes it was dramatic.

Many times he would walk into the lodgings to see them arguing and trying to kill each other. He always jumped right into the frey only helping with the chaos never trying to stop it.

But this is not what Kyoya had a problem with. He had a problem with the way they looked at his sky. The campers mistrustful and devious glints put him on edge. He was tense throughout the whole visit. He could feel something was going to happen.

He was right.

...

Never before had Hibari felt so sick. It wasn't a cold type of sickness either, no he was not allowed off that easy. It was a terrible knot in his stomach, his muscles were tense, his vision zeroing in on everything. And then it happened.

A knife heading fast for his sky's head, they all noticed it. Lambo, who was closest, took the knife to his side rolling onto the ground in a pile of blood. Tsuna was fast to Lambo's side, hyper dying will mode already in action.

Kyoya noticed none of this and instead zoomed in on who had thrown the knife. Calmly, or at least that's how he looked, he ran over to the man in the biker jacket and swung. He must have taken him off guard as he stumbled slightly.

The man regained his balance and gave him a wide toothy grin. "My son knows how to punch. Good to know you're not a wimp then." Red hot anger soared through him as he reconsidered the man.

"For attempting to murder my sky," Kyoya's glare intensified at this, "and harming a member of my family, I shall bite you to death."

Ares laughed loudly, raising his baseball bat turned into a gun. Smirking he pointed it at him. "Tough words. I suppose you get that from me huh? Well-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Mukuro came from behind dowsing him in mist flame.

"I want a piece of him too." His charismatic smile dropped from his face.

The rest of the guardians soon raised their weapons, all except Ryohei, that is he was still tending to Lambo, each one had his or her flames out. Guns didn't scare them, after all they were mafia.

...

The battle that perused was bloody, it was fast, and the victor obvious. With the combined strength of all seven guardians(plus reborn who had come back), they were able to draw Ares blood. Lots of it too. Never before had all seven guardians worked in such harmony with each other. Fueled by their flames, and will to defend their fallen comrade and sky they beat him to the ground.

Tsuna had joined in during the middle of the brawl, when Chrome's sadism reached a new high, his gloves burned with sky flames, his presence was enough to fuel them. Needless to say Ares limped back to Olympus in shame

...

The campers made sure to give them the proper respect after that. They truly did not understand what being in the mafia meant until that fight. In the end they managed to recruit only one into the family after that battle.

Nico Di Angelo was the ideal member and always did what he was asked to. He was officially allowed in when he turned 18 years old.

He vanished that day leaving only a note at his Aunt Sally's. Sally felt a pang of loss for him, he was here son in all but blood. He protected her even in the mafia, he made sure she was safe.

...

Let this be a lesson to all. Hibari Kyoya is a dangerous man. But given the powers of Ares and he will have the ill of 1000 men. Be grateful he is under the control of one. Be thankful that the one who controls the monster is not a monster himself. I must leave now. Take this story in strive, use it as your guide, find his weaknesses and kill the monster known as Hibari Kyoya


	2. Aphrodite

1.

Aphrodite did not make mistakes. Mistakes meant regrets. And regrets made pain. She under no circumstance would ever tolerate such things.

She chose carefully, a beautiful man. His aura outshining the sun and all around it. His soul wasn't pure but that was okay for neither was hers.

She had watched him at first, his dark eyes scanned across every inch of her, to her embarrassment he didn’t seem interested.

She felt judged when his eyes laid across her figure, every inch of herself was scrutinized. She hated it.

But she kept watching and following. He was truly terrifying. A policeman she learned, a terrifying policeman.

She left after three days of stalking, her power feeling drained and her body weak.

She found solace in the arms of her lover and refused the help of her husband. But all through this her thoughts lingered to the man who stood and judged.

The man with the soul like hers.

2.

It was nearly three weeks before he laid eyes on her stunning figure again. She hadn’t changed in the least.

Her long locks of golden hair shun easily in the sunlight, it seemed almost to change shades if you looked hard enough. Her figure was just as daunting as it was before. You could tell she put in hard work at the gym.

He turned away from her before he could be accused of staring. His own pride wouldn’t allow him to continue and face the possible embarrassment.

Much to his shock she was in-front of him. He paused to silently marvel at her, she had snuck up on him. Not easily accomplished. He wondered who she was, and how more importantly she did it.

“Hello,” the single word rang throughout his head. She had entranced him, made him forget himself for only the single moment. He wanted to reach for her and sweep her off to a bedroom.

His self control was waning, he could feel it slipping away silently. She had done something to him, he knew it and so did she.

“Oh your a delight,” it came out of his mouth before he could think it through, “I wonder what you could do.”

She laughed, it was startling and warm. He wanted to arrest her. For stalking mostly, he knew she had followed him so many weeks ago.

She was leaning forward, getting a little to close into his personal space for his comfort. She was whispering something to him, she was compelling him. Even with this amount of self awareness it was hard to refuse her.

Would he regret this moment? His eyes watched her figure dance around his vision. If he had said no would he have been in less pain?

3.

Nine months later and he was met with a curious sight. A baby with her eyes and his hair. He should have known.

Who was she? He thought this as he picked up the child with a startling gentleness. There was no doubt in his mind that the child was his, only a hibari could have such a steely gaze.

He scowled down at the child, the mother was distasteful. Possibly a spy who tried to get a daughter out of him. Daughters were rare and well sought after in his bloodline. Why she thought she would succeed was a mystery to him.

The boy was pretty much to his amusement. Boys weren’t really meant to be pretty, particularly babies. Maybe that should have worried him more. Unfortunately it didn’t. He never wanted a child, dealing with their moods and feeding schedules was not something he was equipped for. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to hand the child off to his brother for a few years. That is if he could even get a hold of his brother for long enough to accomplish the feat.

Where did he say he would be? China? Italy perhaps? Wherever he may be his brother would show soon. Fon had a terrible habit of showing up when he was least wanted. This did not solve his problem.

He carried the child and did what he thought a parent would do. Entertaining a variety of notions, including dumping at an orphanage and picking him up again when he was older and more self sufficient. Unfortunately none of them befit a hibari, so much to his dismay, he resolved himself to taking the child on.

It didn’t occur to him until much later that he was a police chief and thus couldn’t be seen carrying a newborn around. Oh well the child would have to just become a part of fearsome aura.

4.

Hibari Kyoya was a spectacular child. His father would proudly show off his sweet little baby to all of his subordinates. The smallest smile could be seen on his face. 

No one had the heart to tell him children didn’t have a place in the workforce. Not that they could if they wanted. 

The police chief was the terror of Namimori. There was no use telling him anything, what he said was law. The local yakuza, while low in numbers, would probably see the child and either see it as a show of power or a weakness. 

Knowing the delinquents as they did, they would probably see it as a good opportunity to go after him.

They only tried it once.

He had left the baby alone in his office. Hibari was sleeping on his father's large black coat on top of the desk. Sprawled and sucking on a mini tonfa.

The leader of the local yakuza almost cheered at the sight. Small defenseless child, the son of a very important figure. Blackmail material right there.

He reached for the child, his hands were shaking. Than the baby opened his eyes. 

Natama stopped. The baby was beautiful. All he could do was stare as the baby, who couldn’t be older than four months, stood and threw his mini tonfa at his head. 

Under normal circumstances Natama would have swatted and killed the child. Circumstances as they were though, all he could do was allow the child to beat him into submission. 

As he dragged his bruised and bloody body home all he could do was think about his own little darling. A darling that would probably love playing with this violent adorable child. 

Tetsuya Kusakabe didn’t know what was coming for him as his father offered him up to a small little demon.


	3. Dionysus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughter of Dionysus, wonder how that’ll turn out?

1.

It was hard to say she was a mistake. Her mother certainly wouldn’t allow her to think so, yet with no father it was hard to not think so. She couldn’t exactly just have a mother. Someone had to be involved. 

Her mother, when asked, would point at a picture on the wall of her stepfather. But that couldn’t be right, both her parents were blond and she had dark hair. Therefore she was different.

She knew more than they knew. She had that suspicion early on, she watched and she knew. Her mother loved him to be her father. If she thought so then it must have been true. Mothers never lie.

It wasn’t a lie if you believed it though. 

2.

He was coming home bloody. He was drinking. 

She feared for her stepfather. She feared for their lives. Her mother was working late. She could hear the pounding on the door. 

He couldn’t move. He was paralyzed on the couch. He smelt like alcohol.

She couldn’t allow herself to be fearful. She had to do something. She was just a child. Nine year olds shouldn’t have to deal with intruders.

Why wasn’t he doing anything? The big bad yakuza who could take on anything. The man her mother loved. If her mother could love him, he must be good. 

They were breaking in. She had to protect him. She could hear them breaking the door. She could hear the breaking wood. She could hear so much. 

She leaned down and closed her eyes. She would not go down like this. 

She was Hibari Kyoya, she would fight.

3.

She wasn’t sure what she had done. She felt a pounding in her ears as a rush filled her. She saw them fall to the ground screaming. 

“Demon! Demon!” A vicious chant that kept going and going and going. He wasn’t moving, he wouldn’t move. He just screamed and screamed and screamed. His eyes were turning purple, he was on fire. 

She couldn’t allow it. She wasn’t sure what it meant but she knew she couldn’t let it happen. She turned to her stepfather, beside him lay his prize Tonfa. She reached over, grabbed it and hit him on the head with it. 

His snoring halted for a moment but he went back to sleep. She growled, of all the times to be a deep sleeper! 

The man was still on fire and chanting. His comrade was long dead. She moved on instinct, she smashed his head with the Tonfa. He went out. The fire quelled. 

But she could still hear his chanting still. 

Demon. Demon.

Like a sort drum the words hummed. She was a demon. 

4.

She couldn’t stay in her home. She had to leave somewhere far away. So she did what she had always planned to do. 

She left. 

Uncle Fa had always said a life on the run was the most fun anyone could have. She couldn’t believe it by. She wasn’t on the run, she was just hiding in Namimori.

Still it might as well have been the same thing. It was a whole new world out there. Everything was chaos. There was so much alcohol! She hated it. Why was everyone drunk? Why were they bullying everyone? 

She couldn’t allow it. 

5.

Hibari Kyoya was the police of Namimori. Alcohol had been successfully banned, people no longer hit each other. Only she was allowed to hit people.

A few times some hairy people had tried to come for her. She hadn’t allowed it. She beat them and sent them right back to their camp.

Namimori was hers. She wouldn’t allow it to fall into madness the second she left. That’s what would happen, she was the only police force. They followed her lead.

She protected the weak and poor. Beat the misbehaving. It was a good life.

Until one day a man appeared. 

She had just turned twelve. Given a new bare and uniform. Patrolling as she usually did she saw him. 

Drunk. A bottle of liquor in his hand. She saw red.

She wasn’t able to defeat him. She couldn’t even hit him. He just laughed. 

“I’m surprised.” The man had golden hair, he looked like her stepfather but prettier. “I wouldn’t have though you would be so active.”

She didn’t answer. 

“Dionysus having a kid who hates alcohol? This is the best day of my life!”

She flung her Tonfa at him, hitting his eye. She smirked at the man. He floundered for a moment before he started laughing.

“I’m Apollo, I’m here to tell you about your father.” 

She didn’t like the sound of that.


	4. Dionysus part two

1.

Apollo regretted many things in life. He’s lived a gloriously long life. It was stupid to think he wouldn't ever regret anything. The problem with Gods they lived forever, their memories stretched on for eternity.  
Dealing with these memories was unpleasant. Some drank away their trauma, others slept their way through town. Apollo? He didn't deal with it at all. He looked at his experiences and said, 'you will not control me,'

Artemis may look at him and see the flashy boy who couldn't do anything. His father may see someone who was a tool. The other Gods may see him as just another privileged son of Zeus.But he had something they could never have. 

True love.

When he slept with the mortal women, he didn't leave them forever. Each and every one he adored. He didn't have a cabin full of children, it was full but not overflowing. Each and every one of his offspring knew he loved them. 

What the other gods would never understand was that you couldn't wash your trauma away. There was no magical fix it. He was the god of medicine if anyone could cure their problems it would be him. Yet when they begged for his help he could only shake his head. They could never move on, they would never stop making mistakes.

2\. 

When he first saw her he looked the other way. She was a baby, small and innocent looking. She hadn't opened her eyes but she wailed in her mother's arms. Dionysus would never come back for his daughter. 

It was a miracle he had ever even had a child. It was a miracle he had found a woman who was even willing to sleep with him. She was a surprising woman, at a glance she didn't look like his type. 

Small, willowy, innocent. All the things he hated more than everything. Dionysus valued strength, power, confidence. 

But past the glance he saw all of that. She was a charismatic woman, she could talk you in circles saying so much without really saying much of anything at all. Akari Kyoya was a shining light of power. She was terrifying and could snap you like a twig. 

Even after she gave birth, sweaty and matted, she still was powerful. Being the leader of a crime syndicate helped. Outside stood guards, carefully fingering their guns. They had no clue he was in the room of course. Akari wasn't alerting them, she just stared at him frowning. 

"Lord Apollo," she had a nice voice, wasn't that a weird thing to focus on? "Why are you here?"

He smiled brilliantly; he couldn't help it. "My dear, why would I need a reason to visit? Your father is my best friend."

The babe was still wailing in her arms, he wanted it to just shut up already. Hermes loved his children but he was worse with visiting them. He had his motives for being here of course, why wouldn't he?

"Gods don't come down to the mortal world just to visit a demigod. They always want something." She said.

He snapped his fingers, a plush yellow chair appeared next to her bed. Lowering himself carefully he sighed. "Listen I know Dionysus." He took the baby out of her arms and started rocking it, "he will never visit er-" his smile turned awkward, "What was its name?"

"Kyoya, and she's a girl not an it."

"Right right, well I'm blunt he's not coming. Not only can he not leave the camp, he also is in some deep trouble for being with you. Hermes doesn't approve of him going after you. Hermes doesn't approve of him going after you right? Well here’s where I come in.” Just for good measure he flashed her another smile. She wasn’t a stupid women, far from it actually. 

“I don’t want your help.” She pursed her lips and reached out for her babe. “We will be fine.” 

“Oh I’m sure!”

“So if you don’t mind excusing yourself Lord Apollo.” She said. 

“No I’m afraid I can’t. You see as the god of prophecy I see things? Yes I do. Now your-“ he gestured vaguely at her “-thing is needed.” 

“I won’t give her to you! You olympians always take take take but you never give do you? It doesn’t matter if we’re related in some weird twisted way I won’t give her up.”

“No ones asking you about that. Ripping a babe from her mother's arms? Not my type sorry.”

“Why are you really here?” 

“I already told you. She will be important.”

]3.

So this is what she had in mind wasn’t it? The way the visions came in were jarring. They were terrifying really even for a god. 

Seeing the future as it was now was nice actually. Dionysus having an immediate reaction to the news of an alcohol band implemented by his own daughter? Priceless! 

Apollo certainly appreciated Kyoya now more than ever. She was growing into a lovely girl with a whole lot of spirit. Giving her Tonfas had been his best idea as of late. 

The mafia was new but he’d seen it before, nothing was original anymore. He almost toyed with the idea of making his own family just to mess with her. 

Almost.

Unfortunately he had a mission. Getting her to camp would be a tragic array of complications but he knew he could do it. They demanded it of him. 

Her mother would kill him for it but he was never scared of demigods.

He walked up to the girl and stuck his hand out. She growled something about a herbivore and hit him in the eye. “I’m Apollo!” He managed to squeak out. Wasn’t that embarrassing? “I’m here to tell you about your father.”

Her face almost made it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to turn this into a series, so I mean if you want to see the adventures of Kyoya and Apollo leave a comment lmao


	5. Gaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya as the son of Gaia

No one knows where he came from. When his father met her, who she was, what she was doing. One day they turned around and she was there.

She was always sleepy, eyes drooping and mouth open. She had long hair and wore a lot of green. According to his father she reminded him of a large oversized booger.

Despite this description of his mother they still were together, if only for a short amount of time. For as quick as she came she was gone again. When he thought she was out of his life forever, when he thought he could finally move on. He showed up.

Not on his father's doorstep, that would be too sensible, instead he was left at the police station with a note. His mother hadn’t shown up on her own, she sent her nephew. According to the police he was a large man with wild dark hair. He wore the most insane glasses. They would hardly believe the two were related and that the baby was who they thought.

Yet the note left behind was so unabashedly her. Short and curt with long droopy letters. He had only been allowed to look at it once. With that short glimpse he tried to burn the letter into his brain.

Kyoya Hibari was a boy born from a mother long gone and a father who didn’t care enough. Was it surprising he turned the way he did?

* * *

When he was nine years old Kyoya started the discipline committee. Modeled after his own grandfather's tactics he thought he was invincible. He knew he was the good that Namimori needed.

When he looked around all he could see was bright red. The blood of the earth, the blood of mankind, the blood of animals. He could see it all and it hurt.

He started small, disciplining those who littered or broke seemingly useless laws. Herbivores didn’t deserve to walk on the precious ground.

“I’ll bite you to death,” they would reportedly whisper. Walking around picking up trash with sticks and a bag in hand. They looked like ghosts, their eyes dead.

The stories started to spread. Some of Namimori feared him, some worshiped him. His own little cult started growing and joined his committee. All was well for a while.

Until he joined Namimori middle school. He knew that things would have to change.

Sheep roamed the halls. Little herbivores trampled the declawed rats. He could hardly believe it. It was amazing. With stealth and agility he trampled the power of the school and remodeled it.

He was Hibari Kyoya, he was the protector, the discipliner, he was a carnivore.

* * *

It was the Mafia that finally caught their attention. He was old and wise now. He understood the world even if others never could. He could protect what was important, he had people he cared to see safe.

Yet it wasn’t enough. They were gone. The earth swallowed them whole and all he could do was sit back and scream.

If he had never truly liked the other guardians they were still his to protect. They were never meant to leave him.

If he closed his eyes and tilted his head he could still hear Tsunayoshi’s screams.

“Run! Please just run!”

He hadn’t run. Maybe that was his mistake, maybe he should have trusted his sky with all of his heart rather than only a small part of it.

It didn’t matter though, he was gone. Everyone was gone now. The earth claimed their bodies and their screams.

The Mafia wanted him. At times he was tempted, the thrill of a fight was intoxicating. But the sweet calm of Namimori drew him in and kept him. If he couldn’t keep them safe he would keep Namimori.

That didn’t stop the herbivores from coming. At first a tall man with dark curly hair showed up. He was so obviously foreign he almost bit him. He controlled himself and waited.

Inevitably he would break the law and be punished. He knew and he watched. It was practically a rule here, they would come and gawk. Ask for pictures from the locals as if they were only there for their museum.

While on his patrol the man walked up to him and smiled. He could feel his Tonfa, one wack would send him away.

“Can we talk?”

“For disturbing my peace I will bite you to death.”  
  


* * *

It didn’t stop the man from coming the next day. Or the next, or even the day after that. In fact as the days dragged into weeks, and the weeks into months the man seemed to grow more desperate for his attention.

Finally he snapped.

“What?” He hissed before the man could step closer. Over the months he had found the sweet spot for which Hibari liked his space. The man still walked farther than needed but the thought was there he could concede.

He muttered something he couldn’t hear. For a moment they stared at one another. He wasn’t the one searching the man out yet when he did finally stop he had nothing to say. His nap time had been interrupted for this?

He gripped his Tonfa. It was never fun biting a cripple. People would look at you so oddly when you did.

“Listen there isn’t any easy way to say this.” The man paused again.

He didn’t even bother to respond. He was ready to leave when the man said something unexpected.

“Do you know who your mother is?” The man said.

(Was it odd that hibari didn’t know the man's name? After spending so much time together, no matter how unwilling, you think he would.)

He only raised an eyebrow. For all of his life he had known three family members. Two were dead, one was an idiot carnivore.

The man went on, “We know who she is. But,” he raised his hands “she’s very dangerous. At least we think we know. We have a way of finding out but you need to come with me.”

“Who is we?” His Tonfa came into his hand. Despite the anger he felt to the man, despite the fact that he called on his mother. He felt excited. Dangerous? She? The booger?

He wanted a fight. He wanted revenge. He wanted something.

“There’s a group they’re called demigods. They are children of a mortal and a god. You-“ he shivered “are different. She’s not a god, she’s the mother of everything.”

He could only blink. The mother of everything? “She seems to be a great mother then.” The greatest booger mother ever. The greatest woman who would abandon her child with a man so disinterested in children it made her look like a saint.

“If you come with me we could confirm. You never know it could be an actual good goddess, maybe we’re wrong?” Despite his words he knew who she was.

For who was the mother of all things? The women who influenced his love for the planet and all its life? The women who influenced his hatred for the world. She had done everything and yet nothing at all.

She had taken and stolen and given and nothing. He couldn’t feel a thing now. His Tonfa slid into his pocket.

“Where?” He finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hi I have a few things to announce. first the adventures of Kyoya and Apollo is posted. It’s just the content that you’ve probably already seen but more is coming very soon.
> 
> second there is an end in sight. there is going to be 15 chapters for this story BUT I have one spot on my list of gods that I want to fill up. I already have the big three being my last three chapters for my story so suggestions? 
> 
> third and finally I’ve decided that I’ll probably want to make a few mini spin offs to this and elaborate on a lot of things. so first is my apollo series and then I’ll probably do ares and on the list goes. this has been marked under a series here so watch out for those!!


	6. Selene

Being a half blood was inconvenient. It didn’t matter how many monsters you killed, how many times you told those things to screw off. No it didn’t matter at all.

That didn’t stop your parentage from defining who you were. Because why would it? Why would his luck ever be that good? 

His mother was a goddess, not well known but not despised. He could have had it worse really. 

That didn’t stop him from disliking all of these “family members” that show up thinking you may be friends simply because of who you were. No Hibari simply couldn’t allow them to work under that assumption.

He was Mafia, he was a cloud, he was a protector of his sky. Being a halfblood was so far down the list of things that made him who he was that often he forgot about it. 

That was until something tried attacking his sky. His sky was an idiot and thought it was simply a hyperactive poodle that was trying to eat him. Tsuna being who he was, shouldn’t be scared of dogs. The future Décimo should have had more respect for himself.

A small part of Hibari was pleased that Tsuna needed them still after his power up. His place was by his side and nowhere else.

So no camp half blood for him. 

The poodle disappeared in a puff of gold after he whacked its head. It wasn’t a poodle, rather a large hellhound that seemed to want a taste of Tsuna. 

He sniffed, “Herbivore.”

“You didn’t have to kill the demon thing! It was just a baby!” Tsuna shrieked and fell to the floor in tears. Times like this truly made him feel as if he was really a giant herbivore somehow faking the omnivore aura. 

* * *

It was one of those days. 

Instead of defeating the pineapple once and for all, he had been taken out of the office and forced to think about what he had done. He almost refused on principle at that. Being infantilized was for the weak! He was not a child. 

“ _ Leave _ .” The hiss that left Tsuna’s mouth was rather intimidating actually. To reward him for achieving it Hibari decided to listen. Maybe this would encourage him to do it more often.

That was how he had found himself wandering the streets of Italy. It was a nice enough place but still he found himself comparing it to Namimori. Italy was just too busy for him, too many tourists stopping to gawk at the architecture. 

To some it may seem pleasurable, they may find the atmosphere charming. But he could never find the beauty of large groups crowding together.

He stuck to the outskirts of the busy area, Rome was always too much for him. 

The approach was easy to spot, whoever was failing him was making no move to hide the fact from him.

That was how he had found himself wandering the streets of Italy. It was a nice enough place but still he found himself comparing it to Namimori. Italy was just too busy for him, too many tourists stopping to gawk at the architecture. 

To some it may seem pleasurable, they may find the atmosphere charming. But he could never find the beauty of large groups crowding together.

He stuck to the outskirts of the busy area, Rome was always too much for him. 

The approach was easy to spot, whoever was failing him was making no move to hide the fact from him. 

Finally he walked into a strangely empty parking lot. A few cars scattered the area, no one in sight. Except the three teenagers standing behind him.

With hardly a glance he sighed. It wasn’t uncommon for street rats to see him and think he was an easy target. When he wasn’t in his suit it was hard to know to leave. A flash of his Tonfa and they would be gone. He wasn’t in the mood for hurting children.

“We’re sorry for following you but-“ the girl who had started talking abruptly stopped. A bit of an oof leaving her mouth instead of her next words.

Hibari finally turned to give them a death glare. “It doesn’t matter, leave.” They didn't look like street rats but you could never be too sure anymore. 

“No! I-I mean, um, well you see.” The same girl said. She was staring at him, her mouth hanging open. 

“You need to come to camp halfblood.” His faze moved to the boy next to her. He was more interesting to look at than his two companions, he at least looked the part of a child of a god. 

“No.” Hibari said. How many times would he repeat his answer before it got through their head? “Leave or I will force you too.” 

Finally the third companion spoke up, she was the smallest of the three. “It’s dangerous here! Don’t you know what happens to demigods that don’t make it to camp? How many of us have died trying to get you there?”

That gave him pause. He never asked any of them to lay their lives down for him. He certainly wouldn’t have done the same for them. Yet a small bit of guilt ate away at him. What would his sky say? 

“I can arrange passage for your safe travel to camp, leave now. I’ve taken care of everyone since I was young. I’ve known since forever.” He took a deep breath. “I will never go to Camp Halfblood, I swear it.” 

She had taught him the words in his dream. When he was little and couldn’t sleep she would appear. 

“I’m Selene, it’s nice to meet you again Kyoya.” Even if she hadn’t said so explicitly he knew she was his mother. They shared similar features in a way it was nice to know she cared. “They’ll come one day, and when they do you must refuse. It’s a dangerous world out there, it would only be worse if you left.”

He hadn’t talked to her much after but he kept the words to heart. She was right, he could take care of himself and his people. But no one else. They must leave. 

“Wait at the grand train, I will arrange for someone to pick you up and take you to your camp. Tell your director never to contact me again.”

  
  



	7. Nemesis

It shouldn’t have been such a big deal. Really it shouldn’t have! They fight all of the time, it’s just something those two always did. There was no stopping it. 

Inevitably someone would say something to tip the other off. Usually it was Mukero making some inane comment that he knew would have the other out for his blood.

But sometimes in the rarer moments it was Hibari who went and made the comment. Usually thoughtless but it always struck where it hurt. Tsuna hardly allowed himself to think about those scenarios. The property damage! The cost of fixing said damage! 

Really it was better left not talked about. It was tough to ignore though. His hyper intuition was going off the charts. The more Tsuna ignored the two of them the worse it got.

With a truly suffering sigh he dropped his head into his hands. Papers flew off his desk, his comfortable chair groaned as he put his full weight into it.

“Please don’t destroy the west wing. Please don’t destroy the west wing. Please don’t destroy the west wing.”

* * *

The west wing was destroyed. 

In probably the worst series of events to have ever unfolded in Vongola history as well! Truly Mukuro would have been proud of himself if it wasn’t for the fact that Hibari hadn’t reacted correctly.

Sure he had fought with all the civility of a snail, and maybe he did throw a few things here and there. But something about the way he looked at him was just off.

The fight wasn’t even proportionate to the crime. A crime that was more accidental than anything. Not that he was willing to admit it. The stupid bird shouldn’t have been in his way. 

Really. It was an accident.

* * *

It certainly was not an accident.

Hibari could tell you at that moment that the attack on Hibird? It was targeted. Cold cruel attempted murder.

If it was anyone else they would be dead right now. Ten feet under the ground, not dead quite yet, still withering from the pain. Suffering though, and slowly dying.

It would have been a glorious death. One worthy of attempted murder. An eye for an eye after all. But this was Mukero, he couldn’t exactly allow that could he? 

No, if he was getting revenge it had to be better. Death was too good of a punishment for the terrible thing he had done. You would think after so long Mukuro would know which boundaries were to never be crossed. 

Of course this was the case, he knew. He even understood why they weren’t to be crossed. But that didn’t stop him. Why would it? He loved the ensuing fight. He loved the look on Hibari's face as he came in for the kill.

It was the small thrills in life, he was hard pressed to not allow it.

But this has gone too far. 

“But-but what did he do?” Tsunayoshi asked. The smaller boy walked quickly next to him, almost tripping over himself to stop Hibari from murdering his friend.

“Hn.” 

“CHANGED YOUR BIRDS FOOD? THAT'S IT?”

To mess with his little animals delicate diet was a crime worse than death. Hibari would make sure that he suffered for it. 

Ahead of them stood a statue of a woman with a scale, the statue almost looked alive. One glance at the stone cloth covering the woman's face and he knew. 

He knew what must be done.

“Hn.” He said to the statue.

“What? No Hibari-San please don’t put hair dye in his conditioner. The mansion won’t-“

It was too late.

* * *

“DIE!” Pineapple head waved around a large trident, his usual dark blue hair was now a multitude of colors. Most prominently a dull pink and a vibrant green. 

“No,” he said simply in reply. “You die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write!! It shouldn’t have taken this long and I’m sorry for that, I was just having such a difficult time putting words into this. If there’s any god you guys want to see for the next chapter let me know otherwise I’m just gonna use the ones from my predetermined list lol


	8. Hypnos

“I’m very worried about him,” Hibari Senior whispered to his brother. “He just sleeps all the time. This is not normal?” His thick French accent wavered a little as he switched from Japanese to Italian. 

Fon hummed beside him. As the current expert on all things children, specifically violent toddlers, Fon was the perfect go to for this specific parenting problem.

“Well..” he trailed off. While he wasn’t exactly sure that it was normal, he also didn’t want to give his poor younger brother a bad impression. 

Being an older brother had its responsibilities. “Toddlers need lots of sleep.” Fon finally said. 

His brother simply stared at the young boy, concern laced all over his face. It was a strange expression, one very uncommonly found on his stern features. His son seemed to bring a lot out of him though that Fon didn’t know even existed.

“His Father-“ Fon started.

“Was a sleeper.” The other man cut in. “Slept through everything and anything.” Though he didn’t elaborate anymore. How the two managed to produce the offspring Fon very much did not want to know. 

“Could it be a side effect?” Fon decided to say instead of what was really going through his mind.

“Of what?” A sudden chill went down his spine.

“Oh your son is gone.” Fon hurriedly changed the subject. He recognized easily his younger brother's tone of voice. Because while Fon was one the strongest flame users, he was not immune to his brother's emotional temper tantrums. 

“Where did he go  _ this time _ ?”

* * *

After two hours of continuous searching the police force had to be called in. A missing toddler was something that would be noticed and documented, that was until Fon got his hands on the files. 

But alas his younger brother was stubborn in his refusal to simply let the child be free or die at his own will. “He’s a baby!” He would have protested.

Well they had been babies but that certainly did not stop their mothers continuous workout routines and assassin training. 

A new detective by the name Keiko stared at them impassively. No doubt wondering why Fon, who looked like a two year old, was so calm and reserved. While the older looking man, but really he was younger than Fon, had comical tears coming down his eyes. 

“Sir I’m sure your son will be fine.” The detective said. He reached out to pat the man's shoulder trying to comfort him. “Kids wander off all the time! He-“

“Detective Keiko!” Another policeman ran forward hurriedly grabbing him by the arm. With barely a glance at the two she rushed into a speech. “We found the kid! You won’t believe what he was doing.”

Fon could certainly figure out what he was doing. 

“Where is my child?” The older, but really younger, man suddenly roarded grabbing at the two detectives. Though his tears still fell from his face there was a certain amount of insanity present in his eyes as well. Fon saw no reason to step between his brother and his new prey. 

“I-Sir! I mean- um..” the woman rushed “he’s on Yakama street right by-'' but before she finished speaking Fons younger brother rushed off. 

The woman deflated as he left, shaking like a leaf and almost crying. “The kid-“ 

“You shouldn’t have said something in front of the parent.” The new detective didn’t seem to register Fons presence anymore. “Protocol.”

“Right,” she nodded hurriedly. “Right yes sorry sir.”

Fon hummed as he watched the two, knowing deep in his heart that his day was going to get far more interesting before it got bad.

* * *

When Fon walked on the scene he noticed two things. One there was a man watching, short curly hair bounced around as he watched the altercation taking place.

It was obvious to anyone who took care to look that this was Kyoya Hibari’s other father. 

(He really didn’t want to know how it worked.  _ Truly he didn’t need the mental image _ ).

The man almost seemed to sleep where he was standing, his whole posture lazy and unkempt. “Energetic he is.” He murmured softly just enough for Fon to hear. 

Fon hummed in agreement. Kyoya had found a large metal bar and hit several large men over the head. All while growling something about disturbing the peace of sleep.

The man pulled a teacup seemingly out of nowhere, offering it to Fon. While Fon was a cautious individual, let it be known that he never turned down a cup of tea. For better or worse.

“He likes sleep and chocolate.” Fon said suddenly. “His birthday is in a few days.” 

The man said nothing. He didn’t need to.

And if Kyoya just so happened to get an extra fluffy comfortable pillow, and some very high quality chocolate from an unknown sender well he certainly didn’t know anything about it.

After all, he really didn’t want to know anything about the creation of one Kyoya Hibari. The soon to be demon of Namimori. 


End file.
